Percy Jackson: Valentine's Day
by bellamyvevo
Summary: PJO/HOO: How (Frazel, Jiper & Percabeth) celebrate Valentine's Day. They celebrate it with a twist.


_Valentine's day is coming up and I hope you like this. : ) this one-shot has 3 couples (Frazel, Jiper and Percabeth). enjoy._

disclaimer: me no own.

_HAZEL AND FRANK EDITION: _**Their Style**

synopsis: Hazel isn't big on Valentine's Day. But they're going to celebrate it their way.

"Honestly, Frank, Valentine's Day doesn't matter to me," Hazel sighs as she continues reading her book.

"But you're my girlfriend, and I'm your boyfriend. This year, it's different," Frank mumbles silently to himself. He catches himself before saying that this year, he's finally not alone.

He prays that Hazel didn't hear that. It wasn't because he was very romantic. Frank considered himself quite neutral. He wasn't too romantic, but he felt that he was just alright. Did that make any sense?

Hazel hears him though. She knows why he's so eager to celebrate Valentine's Day. When Frank was younger, he was a chubby big guy that was constantly teased. His bullies kept saying that he'd never get a girlfriend. And she knows that he finally has one now - her. But she isn't going to automatically like the idea of celebrating Valentine's Day. It was just February 14. A regular day in the month of February.

"You know what, Frank?" Hazel asks as she closes her book.

Her boyfriend deserves special time, and her book can wait. He looks up, giving her a questioning look.

"We're gonna celebrate Valentine's Day. But not in a cheesy manner - we're doing it our style."

He smiles at this idea, and Hazel knows he's satisfied with whatever she's comfortable to do. He's Frank after all, the guy that would put you first before himself. And she smiles as she can't imagine having anyone else replace Frank.

So on Valentine's Day, Hazel and Frank do it their way. They went to a nearby convenience store and stocked up on cheap candy.

They spent the rest of the time in Camp Jupiter walking aimlessly. They also know that their best friends, Percy and Annabeth, are somewhere doing gods' know what.

They prove to themselves that sauntering around Camp Jupiter, can actually be quite romantic.

_JASON AND PIPER EDITION_: **I Think You Won**

synopsis: Jason and Piper are similar. They're both competitive. They both don't know what to get for each other on Valentine's Day. Luckily for them, they have great best friends - another thing that's similar about them.

"You're going to have the best Valentine's gift ever," Piper tells Jason happily.

"Nuh-uh, you're going to have the best Valentine's gift ever," Jason retorts.

"Winner gets bragging right," they compromise.

"Annabeth, help!" Piper tells her best friend via Iris Messaging.

"What's up, Pipes?" Annabeth asks.

Annabeth is seated on her and Percy's bed. She has tied a messy bun and was scrambling to draw up the final design for Mount Olympus. She pauses, knowing that Piper is in desperate help.

"I told Jason I have the best gift for him for Valentine's Day, but I haven't gotten him anything yet," she rambles off, telling Annabeth that being a daughter of Aphrodite should have helped her. But right now, nothing is helping her.

"So, what gift did you get for Percy? Hopefully that'd help me choose what I should get for Jason," Piper concludes.

"Actually, this year we decided on no Valentine's Day presents. We're just going out for dinner," Annabeth tells her friend.

Annabeth has a sneaking" suspicion that she's going to get something from Percy... knowing that Seaweed Brain.

"I guess I could get him a teddy bear?" Piper asks.

"Nah, he's not immature like Percy."

"Chocolates?"

"That's what the guys give to the girls."

Piper continues bouncing ideas off Annabeth. Eventually, they come to a conclusion that she's going to get him Superman underwear - just because Piper calls him a blonde Superman.

"Percy, I need help," Jason Iris Messages his friend.

A drooling Percy comes into view. Of course, Jason just had to call at eleven in the morning. The son of Poseidon was fast asleep. After making weird noises, Percy's awoken by Jason.

He rubs his eyes as he asks, "what's up?"

"So I made a bet with Piper that I got her the best Valetine's gift for her, but the truth is, I haven't gotten her anything."

"Are you kidding? Valentine's day is in two days dude," Percy tells him.

"So what did you get for Annabeth?"

"I didn't get her anything."

Jason's mouth drops as he hears that Percy Jackson, didn't get Annabeth Chase anything.

"I'm making her home made dinner, and we're eating it at the rooftop," he explains the lack of a gift.

Jason groans. Percy sure knows how to be romantic.

"You could get her flowers and chocolates?" Percy tries to help.

Forget it, Percy Jackson isn't romantic.

"Piper likes ice hockey right? Why don't you just buy tickets for her to watch?" Percy suggests.

"That's a good idea man!" Jason thanks Percy, before swiping the mist away.

"So, are you ready to lose?" Piper asks Jason.

"Nope, but are you?" Jason says as he pretends to glare at Piper.

"On 3. 1..2.."

"Three," they both say together.

He pulls out the tickets to the ice hockey match that they'd be watching the next week, while she pulls out the Superman undies.

Piper hugs Jason immediately, thanking him. Jason chuckles at her gift.

And just like that, they're holding each others hands, and Jason is bringing her out of Camp Half Blood to eat in a diner in New York.

It's nothing special, but they love the quiet atmosphere in the diner.

"I think you won," they both say to each other before leaving the diner.

"Best. Valentine's. Day. Ever," they silently whisper to themselves.

_PERCY AND ANNABETH EDITION_: **Usual Self **

synopsis: Percy and Annabeth are always their usual self when they're around each other. And when they put in more effort, it's worth it.

Annabeth Chase, doesn't do dress up. Or makeup. She's simple on the outside. She hates putting on makeup, or wearing a dress, or wearing heels. She likes comfortable, and rarely will she ever dress up.

But tonight's Valentine's Day was going to be filled with those. Dress up, make up, and add high heels to that list. Percy was taking her to a supposedly romantic place. He was out of their house early this morning, before she even woke up. But he had been dropping hints about the place constantly.

The note on their bed side table said: Happy Valentine's Day, Wise Girl - Love, Seaweed Brain.

Short and sweet, Annabeth liked it. Behind it was a clue to the second card.

"Clue 2: Where you get food" - the kitchen, she thought.

True enough, in the mug that she normally drank water from, there was a yellow post it inside it.

"I didn't forget the flowers. I love you. Seaweed Brain." The handwriting was messier than the first, she noted.

The flowers were in a vase near the main door. He remembered her favourite flowers, and she laughed at his cheesiness. "7 flowers for the 7 years we knew each other. I still love you - Seaweed Brain"

She idled around the house for a couple of moments, thinking about those seven years. Annabeth Chase is now nineteen years old. She's living in an apartment in Camp Jupiter with her boyfriend of three years, Percy Jackson. He makes her so angry and frustrated at times, but he makes her knees weak also. She's absolutely, positively, in love with him.

She decides it's time to do some work. She focuses the next five hours to continue finishing up the design for Olympus.

In between her work, she gets text messages from Percy. He's constantly reminding her about their last seven years together.

Some were silly: "Remember when you kicked my face?", or "remember when you spat water all over my face?"

But some were: "I admit it, I gave up immortality for you."

And in all the messages, he ended it with: I love you - Seaweed Brain. And she loved every single message that he sent.

Her last message from Percy was at 5:07pm, saying: Be ready by 7. PS: I still love you - Seaweed Brain

She shut her computer as she decided that it was time to get ready for their Valentine's Day dinner.

Annabeth Chase looked at herself in the mirror. And she can't tell you when she ever felt so beautiful. She's surprised she could do this. But she draws, and make up is similar to drawing. She's wearing a long green dress and high heels. She doesn't do this often, but she feels like a girl.

The doorbell rings exactly at seven, and she opens the door. She sees her Prince Charming.

She's determined to slap him and possibly Judo flip him for not being present throughout the day. But Percy's jaw drops as he takes a look at his beautiful girlfriend.

They walk together hand-in-hand to the lift. She expects they're leaving the apartment for dinner, but they're not. He brings her up to the rooftop, and Annabeth is surprised at how he decorated the place. It's stunning. The sun is setting, and in the middle of the rooftop, is a table for two. She smiles at how corny he can be. There's candles lit up everywhere.

"You're really gorgeous tonight," he tells her as they walk towards the table.

Suddenly, Annabeth's about to trip, but Percy's reflexes are lightning fast, and he catches her.

"I'm not used to heels," she says embarrassed.

"It's okay, I like the effort though," he smiles at his beautiful girlfriend.

They eat their dinner normally like they would at home - loudly. They're screaming at each other and bickering away. But Annabeth and Percy would never trade this for a proper romantic date.

"Love you," they say to each other when they're back to their apartment, and in their worst appearance ever.


End file.
